Dream come true
by lolzc0llz
Summary: James Potter has been chasing Lily Evans ever since second year. When she finally agrees to stay with him over the Christmas break and go to Hogsmeade with him, how will everything turn out?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter**

I'm obviously new at this, tell me what you think pleaseeee! Please review! :D

"LILY FLOWER!" yelled a very eager James Potter running up to the Gryffindor common room. He had seen Lily Evans, a very pretty sixth year, walk upstairs calmly after getting a letter. She looked sad so James ran to her, messing up his already messy jet black hair. Once he got there, he saw Lily sitting in the common room crying silently to herself.

She looks so pretty when she cries, James thought. He walked over and sat right next to her.

"What's wrong dear Lily flower!?" He was very upset to see her upset.

Lily looked into James' eyes. She almost fell into a deep trance. His hazel eyes were so warm and inviting. It took her a couple of minutes to remember where she was.

"Lily?"

"What, Potter?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Potter."

"Will you tell me?"

"Well…My mum and dad are going on vacation over the Christmas break and they're taking Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon," she said Vernon's name with a tint of disgust "and so now I have no where to go and I'm gonna have to stay at Hogwarts with no one here and…" Did she really just tell the James Potter about her problems?

"Lily?"

"Potter?"

"Do you want to come to my house for the Christmas break?"

Was he being serious? Lily thought. She had been having thoughts about James and she wasn't too pleased about them.

"Yes." She said without a moment's hesitation.

"Really?" James couldn't believe what he just heard! His dream, at last coming true.

"Well…Would it be too much of a bother? I mean, I could just stay here, I don't mind too much." She was starting to have doubts if this would work out.

"No, you're coming! Whether you like it or not!" He couldn't stand if she didn't come and she had to stay here all alone.

"But, James I-" Did I just call him James!?

"You just called me James." James said dreamily.

"I did…Didn't I?"

"You know, Lily flower, I think you're starting to see just how amazing I am. I'm still waiting for you to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Please, Potter," She said in a slightly disgusted tone. "I was just being grateful that you are letting me stay at your house this Christmas break." She was hoping he wouldn't realize her lame excuse.

"Whatever you say Lilykins. So you'll come?" He said hoping she wouldn't realize the double meaning.

"I will."

"To my house or to Hogsmeade?" He asked getting his hopes up.

"Both." She was so surprised by how quickly she replied she couldn't even think up a good excuse why she would go to Hogsmeade with him after three years of him asking her over and over again.

"YES, YES, YES! LILYKINS, I KNEW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME! YOU CAN'T DENY THEM ANY LONGER!" James got up and started doing a victory dance because the girl of his dreams had just agreed to spend Christmas break with him and to go to Hogsmeade with him after three years of asking.

He continued to dance around the common room while Lily just sat there with her head in her hands asking herself what she just did. At that moment, the other Marauders walked in. Sirius Black, who had gray eyes and black hair and who many girls at Hogwarts would kill to go out on a date with, started joining James on his little dance thinking it was just to dance. Peter Pettigrew, who no one ever paid much attention to, went straight to his room to work on all of his homework without anyone realizing he had walked in. Remus Lupin, with light brown hair which was shaggier than usual, walked right over to Lily and asked her what was wrong.

"Lily, Lily!"

She looked up to see Remus' caring face.

"Oh, hi Remus…"

"What happened?"

"I've just agreed to go to James' house for Christmas as well as going to Hogsmeade with him," At this, Remus' eyes and mouth both opened. "I didn't think he'd react like this, and quite honestly, I didn't even think before I said yes! I was just being nice because he was being nice to me! Remus, help, please!"

"PADFOOT, PRONGS, STOP," Remus was scary once he raised his hoarse voice. They both looked up immediately in sync.

"Yes, Moony?" James asked still in a dreamily voice.

"Is it correct that Lily has agreed to go to your house for Christmas and to go to Hogsmeade with you?" He asked, almost not believing the words coming out of his mouth. At this, Sirius started jumping up and down in a state of extreme happiness.

"PRONGS AND EVANS SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang.

"BLACK, SHUT UP." Lily stood up at once and walked up to her room.

"Look at what you've both done!" Remus said.

"What did I do!?" James asked innocently and started to run up after Lily.

"James! Come back here!" Remus yelled, but it was a lost cause he was already in her room.

"Lily flower…?" James was almost afraid of what she would do to him.

Lily ran to him and grabbed him in a hug and when she was done, her brilliant green eyes met with James' hazel ones for a second before they're lips touched. They were both surprised at first but after a couple seconds, they were passionately kissing. They broke apart seconds after.

"Lily?" James asked as if he was in a trance.

"James?" Lily asked in the same voice James used.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" James asked not knowing where his brain was.

"Yes." Was all Lily could say before James kissed her again.

They were soon interrupted by Remus and Sirius coming to see if they were okay considering they have been in her room for a while now. They walked in to see the sight of James and Lily kissing like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as they saw this, Sirius and Remus wolf whistled. Lily pulled apart from James and walked to the other side of the room, clearly embarrassed. James walked after her and took her in his arms and walked over to his best friends.

"Padfoot, Moony, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend."

"James, stop! Put me down!" Lily was laughing but there was a touch of certainty in her voice.

"As you wish, milady." James set her down gingerly and swept into a very low bow.

Remus and Sirius just stood there laughing with James and Lily.

**A/N: **There it is! Again, please review! I'll love you forever! ;D


End file.
